The Happy Part Of Town
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: After the new Whole Foods store opens, Stan and Kyle wonder if it's making a positive impact while Kenny copes with the effects of South Park's recent gentrification. Set after the new episode "The City Part Of Town". Spoilers for those who have not seen that episode yet. Not part of my RFSP series.


The Happy Part Of Town

 **A/N: Wow…Tonight's episode was…damn…it was something else.**

 **Don't take that the wrong way, the episode was great. But somehow, Trey and Matt really pulled this one off. I'm sure those that have seen this week's episode; "The City Part Of Town", will know what I mean when I say that this episode was just…beautiful. (I think the "City" part of the title is supposed to be pronounced "shitty" though, due to Mr. Kim's pronunciation of "city")**

" **Beautiful" is more of an understatement really. I'm seriously at a loss for words right now. The plot developed in a way that made the ending pretty damn gorgeous and words can't express how straight to heart the ending was. Especially the part in the end where *SPOILER ALERT* Kenny gave Karen the doll he had bought her, that was just adorable! :)** ***END SPOILER***

 **So with all that said, and the episode still fresh in my mind at 11:22 P.M. on September 30th, I think I can make an awesome one-shot out of this. I never thought my one-shot "Who To Turn To?" for last week's episode was that well written, so I aim to make this one tons better. (But thanks to the people who favorited it and left good reviews anyway. I guess the story wasn't that bad after all :)** **)**

 **And just like "On The Crest Of A Smile" and "Who To Turn To?" this story is not part of my Rad Fanon South Park series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kyle asked his best friend Stan as the two roamed around the newly opened Whole Foods store in South Park. "Do you think having this store will better the town's image?"

Stan took a good long look around the store once more before answering.

""You know…it may very well have a positive impact. And you know what? This self-image improvement was probably what PC principal was trying to do this whole time. It may have started out a little rough, but I think we've all really changed in some awesome way. Hell, I think even Cartman may agree!"

"That depends." Kyle added.

"What do you mean?"

"Stan, did you forget? This whole time, we were all just pretending to be better in order to get the whole store, and the mayor even told the Whole Foods representative that Craig's gay!"

Stan and Kyle turned around and saw Mayor McDaniels walk by Craig, who just smiled and waved at her. She waved back and walked off, and that's when the two saw Craig flip her off behind her back.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't too happy about that, huh?"

"And while we were filming that little commercial in the end Cartman whispered to me 'Are the Mexicans really staying?'"

"So what did you tell him dude?" Stan asked.

"I just shushed him and kept smiling at the camera."

"Well…I still think we're starting to change, despite the fact that we were only pretending at first. What, do you not think so?"

Now it was Kyle's turn to take another good long look around the store. He noticed that, for what felt like the first time in forever, everyone had been gathered into one central place, a community hub of sorts, and everyone was truly happily interacting with each other. No pointless rabbling, no two-sided issues…just everyone being drawn together and merrily conversing with each other. And even if there were some people that were still faking it, it was pretty damn unnoticeable. Kyle took all of this in, turned to Stan, and said: "No…you're right Stan. We really are changing here. Somehow, I kind of feel like the whole town's been born again."

"What about Kenny's family?"

Kyle began to realize the effects that the recent gentrification was having on the one lower-class family in town. He had completely forgotten what this must've done to Kenny's family.

"Well…Kenny's family might be the one exception…."

* * *

Kenny woke up the next morning feeling a little sleep deprived. He had found it a little hard to sleep with the constant noise of the SodaSoppa area that had been set up by his house, especially the newly built "Villas at Kenny's house" complex. As if it weren't already bad enough being surrounded by the gentrified area of town, the villas were really stretching it.

He went out into the kitchen to eat breakfast and paused for a moment when he saw his sister Karen playing with the doll he had bought her the other day with the money he earned from working at City Wok. Seeing her play with it reminded him of the simple innocence that life always gives us. He smiled, knowing that even after they had fallen prey to the whole SodaSoppa gig, she could still find happiness in the world. Karen's joy was the energy and optimism boost he needed at that moment.

On his way to school, Kenny decided to pay a visit to City Wok to see if things had gotten any better for Mr. Kim.

"Welcome to Shitty Wok!" Mr. Kim yelled out to him when Kenny walked in the door. "Can I take your order prease? Oh, hello Dennis!"

"Hey dude." Kenny muffled through his parka. "So uh…nothing's helped I suppose?"

Mr. Kim sighed. "No…still nothing. The whole child labor thing was all for naught after all. I don't think Shitty Wok's going to last for more than another week at most."

Kenny still felt pretty bad for Mr. Kim. Like Kenny, Mr. Kim was also a victim to the recent gentrification. Kenny wished he could somehow spread the happiness he had felt from watching his sister earlier to Mr. Kim. But that's when he got an idea.

"Do you think you could start hosting cock magic games again?"

"I gave that up long time ago." Mr. Kim replied. "Didn't want to risk getting caught after that Panda Express was busted."

"I see. Well, see you later. I hope something works out for you dude."

Kenny turned to leave but was stopped by Mr. Kim who walked up to him before he got to the door.

"Dennis?"

Kenny turned back around. "Yeah?" he muffled through his parka.

"Thanks again for all your help."

Kenny smiled under his hood. "Anytime man."

 **A/N: So what do you think? Did you like that one?**

 **You know what else I really liked about this week's episode? The appearance of some forgotten characters. The episode was amazing by itself, but the icing on the cake was the cameo appearances of Mr. Slave, Big Gay Al, and even Dr. Tom! And he hasn't been seen since Season 1! (No, "South Park: The Stick of Truth" doesn't count. His voice was heard in the game, but we never actually saw him.)**

 **Not only that, but Father Maxi and Officer Barbrady got their first line of dialogue in I don't know how many years. And on top of all that, Barbrady was even having a conversation with Sergeant Yates, which I don't think has EVER happened before!**

 **I really hope "The City Part Of Town" wins an Emmy, it's a real damn shame if it doesn't. Everything about this episode was just PERFECT and Trey and Matt executed it flawlessly.**

 **Do I still think PC principal will be gone by the end of the season? I do. And even if he does leave, at least his time on the show will have somehow contributed to this spectacular episode.**

 **And for those of you waiting on the next chapter of "Cheaters Never Win" I am so sorry it's taking this long. I promise it will be up by the end of the week.**

 **And as always, please leave your feedback in a review! :)**


End file.
